


Bunny Boy

by AOzero



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: 女装攻是好文明（拇指）
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	Bunny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Attention：  
> 1、米英Only，女装攻请注意，女装攻，女装攻，也就是说本篇大部分时候米的穿着类似女装！  
> 2、风俗店工作设定请注意！也就是说“兔男孩=米”请注意！  
> 3、有部分的色情描写但没有插入，大概算是R15！  
> 4、这是一篇完全发散个人喜好的文，面向几乎什么都可以接受的朋友，在阅读前请务必确定可以接受以上问题（躺）

美国真是个无可救药的、满脑子汉堡的白痴！  
亚瑟一边咬牙切齿，一边快步走过街道的拐角。他抱着西装外套，手里拎着公文包，看上去就像个融入人群的、再普通不过的上班族。谁能想到在几小时前，他还和这片土地的国家化身大吵一架，在会议室里把文件、钢笔、便签本，以及美国吃剩的汉堡包装纸和亚瑟的领带夹扔得到处都是，让德国路德维希的脸色变得无比难看。最让亚瑟火大的是，他找不到可以扔美国的东西，从怀里把巧克力掏出来扔了过去，竟然还被这混蛋轻车熟路地接到，然后喂到了嘴里。搞半天还给敌人送口粮了，气得亚瑟差点都站不稳。  
他们吵架的原因一如既往，美国的观点幼稚可笑，而亚瑟只是作为成熟人士向他提出异议——顶多就是嘲讽了两句他的幼稚作风，结果美国竟然用亚瑟每次在纽约开会，都去风俗店这一点作为攻击亚瑟的武器。散会之后去酒吧放松有什么奇怪的，去和几个漂亮的兔女郎聊天有什么奇怪的？亚瑟不喜欢纽约，一点也不，但纽约酒吧里的漂亮女孩可没有什么错。  
吵架的结果永远没有赢家，路德维希中途的发火让美国和亚瑟都停下了争吵，但亚瑟不爽到在便签本上画了数个诅咒美国走路摔跤的魔法阵草图，打算过两天回国了就立刻实施——这个该死的蛮夷之地，连哪怕一丁点魔力都没有！  
烦躁的心情使亚瑟散了会也懒得回酒店，于是直接散着步走向他在纽约时经常会去的酒吧。这个酒吧还是弗朗西斯介绍他来的，这里有——不夸张地说，亚瑟觉得算是全纽约最漂亮的兔女郎们。亚瑟站在那个名叫“兔尾巴（Bunny’s Tail）”的酒吧前，让保安检查他的证件。这个保安是新来的，再三确认他的ID卡上的照片和年龄。  
“你真的有二十三岁了？”那个带着新泽西口音的保安问，让亚瑟叹了口气。他还没开口，年轻的店长安德森便迎了上来，脸上带着熟悉的笑容：“柯克兰先生！好久不见。”  
保安给亚瑟让出通道，亚瑟朝安德森笑起来，伸出手与他握了握。  
“您又来纽约出差了？”安德森问，一边带着亚瑟往店内走去。亚瑟应了一声，说：“这几年的经济嘛，多跑跑才有业务。”  
这是亚瑟的假身份，美英跨国企业的职员，偶尔出差到纽约时会抽空来缓解一下自己被工作压榨的灵魂。但亚瑟有些担心的是，十几年后如果这个酒吧还在，他可能都得化妆出入这个酒吧了，否则一定会引起人们的疑心。虽然提前思考将来在现在没什么必要，但亚瑟几乎有些习惯了——十几年对他们来说毕竟就像人类的一周一样快。  
就连美国也是，在那么快的时间里就成长、独立，并且长成了现在这样目中无人的模样。  
亚瑟还沉浸在自己的思绪里，直到安德森的呼唤让他回过神来。他抬起头，朝安德森快速地露出一个笑容。  
“不好意思，我还在想工作的事。”亚瑟为自己的失态道歉，他们站在通往酒吧的推门前，舞曲音乐和人们交谈的声音从门后传来，安德森把手放上门，朝亚瑟笑起来：“马上您就能在快乐中忘记这些烦心事了，我向您保证。”  
他推开了门，闪着光的多彩灯球的光泄露而出，随着舞曲音乐一起充斥了亚瑟的感官，舞池中聚集了不少的人，但也有许多人选择坐在酒吧昏暗的角落里碰杯。安德森带着亚瑟走到吧台前，亚瑟一边解开领带一边点了一杯苏格兰威士忌——这是亚瑟喜欢这个酒吧的又一个地方，这里不像其他酒吧的酒保一样，总是阴阳怪气地告诉亚瑟，他们只有美国酒或者法国酒。  
在亚瑟把领带和外套放到一边去时，安德森凑过来，朝他露出一个笑容来。  
“露西今天请假了。”安德森说。亚瑟露出一个惋惜的表情，说：“真遗憾。”  
与他相反，安德森却始终挂着笑容，说道：“柯克兰先生，您已经有超过半年没来了；您上次来是去年的事了吧？我们的新招牌还没挂上去的时候，我想应该是去年冬天。事实上——我们最近在试营业新的项目。”  
他递给亚瑟一张宣传单，亚瑟接过来看了一眼，差点让他呛到自己——那传单上写着大大的标题：Bunny Boy，印着几个没有露脸的男人的躯干，穿着紧胸皮夹克和非常短的皮裤，有一个转过来的男人屁股上还戴着一个兔尾巴。  
“事情在发生变化，先生，”安德森诚恳地说，“时代一直在发展，总有人会有这类型的需求。”  
“嗯哼。”亚瑟接过酒保递来的酒杯，忽然觉得有些感兴趣。也许是因为他盯着传单看了足够长的时间，安德森立刻眼睛闪着亮光，朝他点了点那张宣传单：“看在您是老顾客的份上，我会给您打折。您有没有意愿，帮我们测试一下新来的男孩，看看他是否合格？”  
亚瑟挑起眉，这才看向安德森，他的酒杯贴在嘴边，缓缓地说：“你想让我做面试官？”  
“当然，如果您愿意的话。”安德森说，“我们都知道您对这方面见解独到，对行业的评价总是那么一针见血。”  
他的奉承让亚瑟十分受用，于是亚瑟放下酒杯，有些得意地晃晃手指：“行吧，既然你这么说了，我就勉为其难地答应了。当然，这都是因为我自己也有些感兴趣。”  
“好极了！酒会送到房间里去的。”安德森拍拍手，示意酒保做准备，一边笑着朝亚瑟做了个请的手势。

“兔尾巴”虽然是带点色情意味的风俗酒吧，但一般来说这里的工作者并不会真的在店里和客人发生什么关系——客人和女郎私下达成协议，也得出了店门才能汇合。这也是亚瑟对这个店比较放心的地方，这里只是他来放松一下疲惫的身心的特殊地点，和穿着火辣兔女郎装的女孩们聊聊天，配上一两杯酒，解压效果非常显著。  
也正是因为这家店的工作人员一般只陪着聊天和喝酒，所以亚瑟对“兔男孩”这个新项目也没抱有什么顾虑。事实上，他还挺好奇会有什么样的男孩过来。安德森带他到了酒吧左侧，这里有好几个房间，是给想保留隐私或者想和兔女郎独处的客人准备的。亚瑟进了房间，把西装外套和公文包放到一边去。在他把领带放到沙发把手上时，他忽然发现安德森的表情有些不对劲。  
“怎么了？”亚瑟问道。安德森看了他一眼，忽然快步走向他，神情有些紧张又有些严肃。他把一个传唤侍者的电子铃放在桌子上，轻声对亚瑟说：“先生，如果你觉得那位员工有哪里不对劲，就摁这个传呼铃，我会马上过来查看的。”  
亚瑟有些惊讶地看着他，说：“怎么，你也不清楚这个新员工的情况吗？”  
“事实上……他是今天才来的。”安德森承认，“我的确不太清楚这个人的背景，以防万一还是提醒您注意。”  
亚瑟朝他笑起来，一边道了谢：“谢了，安德森，但你大可不必担心我。”  
这句话可不是逞强，事实上，虽然亚瑟已经在和平年代待了几十年，但他毕竟经历过很多次战争，一般人类对他来说不会造成什么威胁——当然，安德森不会知道这些，在他眼里亚瑟只是个看上去瘦瘦弱弱的年轻办公职员。安德森点点头，又换上他的营业性笑容：“祝您今晚过得愉快。”  
他走了出去，把门关上了。跃动的舞曲被隔绝在外，这房间的隔音效果不错，里面的布置也很有情调，亚瑟坐在柔和又带着点挑逗意味的粉红色灯光里，一边喝着手里的威士忌，一边等待着。不一会儿，门就被敲响了，亚瑟抬起头，稍微提高了音量，说：“请进。”  
他刻意低下头，装作自己在看酒瓶上的标签，不在对方一进门时就盯着那人看，以免让对方感到尴尬。亚瑟放下酒瓶，露出一个最友善的笑容，抬起头看去。  
下一秒，亚瑟几乎从沙发上跌了下来。他睁大眼睛，几乎嘴巴也张大了，半天才结结巴巴地说：“美……美……美国！你怎么穿成这样？——不对，你怎么会在这？”  
事实如此，那头略显深色的稻草金头发和蓝眼睛，怎么看都是美国，但站在门口的这个人的衣着和美国差距可大了去了——他的脖颈上戴着一个领结，穿着低胸皮质马甲，那马甲甚至都快装不下他的胸了，亚瑟都不知道是因为美国太胖还是真的有点可观的胸肌。下身穿着皮革热裤，短得几乎只在腿根，是亚瑟在宣传单上看到的那种。他还穿着黑丝袜（因为他大腿上的肌肉而看上去绷得几乎有些紧），一双红色的高跟鞋（似乎不怎么站得稳），脑袋上戴着假的毛绒兔耳朵。他叉着腰站在门口，表情有些微妙的别扭，但还是大声说：“我就是你要找的兔男孩——先生！”  
亚瑟张着嘴，看着他走进来，毫不客气地把门关上，然后几乎是有些气势汹汹地朝亚瑟走来，吓得亚瑟差点缩到沙发的另一边去。  
“美、美国，”他又气又有点好笑同时又有点下意识地想离美国远点，他几乎快要去摁那个传呼铃了，“你到底在做什么？”  
“嗯？我不知道你这句话是什么意思——呃，先生。”长得和美国一模一样的“兔男孩”收起了他原先别扭的神情，朝亚瑟露出一个看上去无比灿烂的笑容，“不过我的确是美国人。我叫阿尔弗雷德。”  
他朝亚瑟伸出一只手，像是要和亚瑟握手。亚瑟盯着他的手看了好一会儿，他忽然又把手收了回去，朝亚瑟走过来：“也是，我相信柯克兰先生来这儿也并不是想和我握手。”  
“不，美国——别过来，”亚瑟退到沙发边上，“除非你先解释清楚这是怎么一回事，否则——该死，这到底是怎么了？”  
美国——他说自己叫阿尔弗雷德——一边朝亚瑟微笑着，一边执着地靠近他：“我都说了先生，我是阿尔弗雷德。我是被你叫来的兔男孩啊，你不会这么快就忘了吧？”  
亚瑟张张嘴，心里充满了狐疑，但阿尔弗雷德的笑容如此真诚，他朝亚瑟眨着眼睛的样子看上去又如此无辜——亚瑟稳下心神，仔细想想，美国的确不可能出现在这里，还穿着这样的衣服，说自己是亚瑟“叫来的兔男孩”。那个年轻的合众国在愚人节穿了次熊执事服装，就喋喋不休地抱怨了安东尼奥好一段时间，根本不可能主动来这里穿这样的古怪服装——退一万步说，他何必做这样的事呢？  
亚瑟忽然又想到，愚人节的熊执事是因为美国受到了“威胁”，那他也可能被威胁，到这里来做这样的工作。于是亚瑟再一次提起警惕，问：“这是什么恶作剧吗？胡子混蛋派你来的？”  
阿尔弗雷德歪着脑袋，说：“你说的是谁？先生，你要是一直缩在那里，我可摸不到你。”  
亚瑟现在巴不得他离自己越远越好，急匆匆地说：“你坐下，坐在沙发上，别再过来了。”  
阿尔弗雷德转转眼睛，当真在沙发上好好坐下了，一边有些委屈地说：“我做了什么惹你不开心的事吗？”  
“没，没有，”亚瑟揉着眉心，努力不去看阿尔弗雷德的脸，他深吸一口气，继续说，“但你要说老实话，是不是又有谁用什么羞耻照片威胁你了？”  
“威胁？”美国——阿尔弗雷德思索了一会儿，说，“被房东威胁算吗？我如果再不交房租就会被他扫地出门了，所以我才在这里——拜托了，先生，如果我不能好好工作，我一定会没有地方睡觉的。所以，你能过来，让我好好干我的工作吗？”  
他看上去是诚心请求亚瑟过来，而这让亚瑟有那么一丝动摇。他看上去真的太像、太像美国了，或者说简直就是一模一样！但美国实在不可能出现在这里，并且对亚瑟说这样的话。亚瑟盯着他的脸看了好一会儿，最后才决定慢慢地朝阿尔弗雷德挪过去。  
还没等亚瑟做好心理准备，阿尔弗雷德忽然就伸出手来，一把搂住他的肩膀，让他们两个紧紧地贴在一起，吓得亚瑟整个人都僵硬得一动不动。阿尔弗雷德快活地说：“你终于肯过来了，呃——先生。我还以为你不喜欢我呢。”  
亚瑟伸直胳膊和腿，虽然被阿尔弗雷德搂在怀里但其实整个人都快缩起来了，他扯起嘴角：“没、没有，只是被吓了一跳。你和我认识的一个人长得……长得很像。”  
“原来如此。但我打赌，那个人一定没有我看上去更招人喜欢。”阿尔弗雷德说，一边把脸凑过来蹭了蹭亚瑟的头发，亚瑟因此愈发全身僵硬。  
亚瑟心里充满狐疑，但阿尔弗雷德的举动让他更加相信，他不是美国——即使他和美国几乎一模一样，但美国不会对亚瑟做这样的事，美国也不会摇身一变成为兔男孩。亚瑟稳住心神，试图让自己显得更游刃有余一些，毕竟他答应了安德森要做面试官——话说回来，他到底为什么会答应安德森这个可笑的要求？  
亚瑟从阿尔弗雷德的怀里退开，为了让自己显得更从容，便拿起酒瓶给阿尔弗雷德倒了一杯酒，但这个美国男孩立刻露出有些为难的神色。  
“我还没到可以喝酒的年龄。”他说，看上去不太高兴。亚瑟恍然大悟，收起酒瓶，说：“那就不喝了。”  
“你不会逼我喝酒，”阿尔弗雷德立刻如释重负，露出一个笑容来，“你真是位很不错的先生。”  
亚瑟朝他扯扯嘴角，阿尔弗雷德每次夸他的时候都不像是真的在夸他，但亚瑟还是接受了他不能喝酒的事实。亚瑟想了想，还是决定提醒他：“你不会喝酒这一点比较麻烦，毕竟你知道，有很多客人都希望陪自己聊天的对象也能陪自己喝两口。”  
“你和露西她们也经常一起喝酒吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。  
“当然啦，”亚瑟耸耸肩，“事实上，露西酒量很好。”  
“噢。”  
不知道是不是错觉，亚瑟觉得阿尔弗雷德听上去不太高兴，但一旦他抬起头来，阿尔弗雷德立刻朝他露出一个灿烂的笑容，像是什么都没发生似的。亚瑟有些疑惑，但还是把视线转回了桌子上的酒杯。  
“你刚才身体感觉很僵硬，一定是工作累了吧？”阿尔弗雷德笑着说，“我来帮你按摩一下吧。”  
亚瑟吓了一跳，急忙想往旁边退去，但阿尔弗雷德直接伸手抓住他，轻轻松松地就把他拽了回来。  
“不用了！”亚瑟大声说，一边推搡着阿尔弗雷德的手。该死，这人看上去就像美国一样，说不定力气也和美国一样可怕，要是被那样的力气按摩两下，亚瑟都不知道自己的骨头还能不能保持原位。但阿尔弗雷德仍然挂着笑容，说：“别跑先生，这也是我的工作之一。我按摩的手法可好了，今天刚好紧急培训了一下——”  
亚瑟被他摁在沙发上，还没来得及挣扎，阿尔弗雷德的手就压上了他的腰。接下来的五分钟，亚瑟用地狱游历来形容也不过分，阿尔弗雷德的力气真的相当惊人，他揉亚瑟的腰的力气就像在揉一团任人摆布的面团，让亚瑟一边用力捶着沙发一边大喊大叫，感觉自己的骨头都在不停发出咔嚓的声响——前言撤回，这个满脸无辜的小伙子一定就是那个该死的美国！  
阿尔弗雷德一收回手，亚瑟马上就跳起来朝他怒吼：“美国！你这个混蛋——如果我的腰出了什么问题，我发誓我一回国就给你下诅咒——”  
亚瑟的声音慢慢地降了下去，因为意外地，在疼痛消退之后，他发现自己原本僵硬的腰和肩膀真的轻松了不少。阿尔弗雷德咧着嘴笑，对着他动了动自己的手指。  
“我的培训结果还不错吧？”他笑眯眯地说。亚瑟渐渐没了脾气，肩膀都松垮下去，只能嘟囔着转动了一下自己的肩膀。阿尔弗雷德拿起酒瓶给亚瑟倒酒，说：“还有，我的名字是阿尔弗雷德，先生；我也不知道你为什么持续叫我美国，那甚至不是一个人名。”  
他转转眼睛，忽然说：“我可以叫你亚瑟吗？如果你没有异议的话，就这么定啦！”  
亚瑟还没来得及说什么，阿尔弗雷德就端起酒杯，送到他嘴边：“玩得开心些，亚瑟！我今晚可是属于你的兔男孩。”  
阿尔弗雷德朝亚瑟眨眨眼睛，而怼在亚瑟嘴边的酒杯几乎有一股不容置疑的力量，让亚瑟不得已地接过了这杯酒。这种无意识的强力气压也很像美国，亚瑟抿着酒，瞥着阿尔弗雷德，忍不住顺着他的裸露的胳膊往下看。在昏暗的粉色灯光下，阿尔弗雷德的胳膊线条和被胸撑得很满的马甲让亚瑟悄悄地咽了口唾沫，他眯着眼睛，心里习惯性地打起分来——无论怎么说，兔男孩的外型如果都是这样的水准，这个新业务还是挺值得期待。就是不要都像阿尔弗雷德、像美国那样蛮横就更好了。  
也许是亚瑟上下打量的眼神过于露骨，让阿尔弗雷德笑着推了他的脸一把：“我脸上有什么东西吗？”  
亚瑟忽然被他一推，手里的酒杯都差点打翻，只能扯着嘴角说：“只是好奇，你为什么在这里工作？就是为了赚房租吗？”  
“是啊，”阿尔弗雷德叹着气说，一边自然地靠到亚瑟身上，他的重量让亚瑟努力坐直身子才不至于直接倒到沙发上，“我还在读大学，但是没什么钱，只好来工作赚点钱。如果你今晚可以给我个好评价，我就能留下来了。我相信你不会这么狠心让我流浪街头的，对吧，亚瑟？”  
他看着亚瑟，而那其中的恳求和他越凑越近的脸让亚瑟只能点点头，阿尔弗雷德立刻笑起来，像是终于安心了。他们坐在房间里聊了会儿天，阿尔弗雷德给亚瑟讲了些他小时候在乡下的事，而亚瑟跟他讲了些自己在职场上的故事——编的，当然，但也包含部分真实成分，因为亚瑟说到了他很讨人厌的同事，总是和他吵架并且幼稚又闹腾。阿尔弗雷德始终撑着脸，微笑着听亚瑟抱怨他的工作，那充满包容的样子让亚瑟愈发觉得他看上去很顺眼，至少比美国顺眼多了。  
他们只坐着聊了一会儿天，但不得不说，亚瑟已经开始有些喜欢阿尔弗雷德了，而阿尔弗雷德很明确地表示，亚瑟平时是怎么和露西她们相处的，就可以怎么对待阿尔弗雷德。这让亚瑟勾起嘴角，伸手去摸阿尔弗雷德皮裤后方的兔尾巴，阿尔弗雷德的脸很快地红了一下，但还是装作镇定的样子让亚瑟愈发觉得好笑，也就不再顾忌地靠着阿尔弗雷德。  
以往来说，露西她们都会靠在亚瑟的怀里，但亚瑟觉得阿尔弗雷德这块头，如果压下来可能可以把亚瑟的心脏都压得从嘴里吐出来，于是改为亚瑟靠着阿尔弗雷德的胸口和他聊天。阿尔弗雷德很大方地让出了他的胳膊和胸，亚瑟可以闻见他身上隐约的汗味，这让亚瑟在心里给阿尔弗雷德的评分又上升了一些。  
但时间过得很快，亚瑟得走了。他拿出钱包，抽出几张美元递到阿尔弗雷德的手里作为小费，阿尔弗雷德却并没有收，理由是他还在试用期，就不用亚瑟开钱了。亚瑟站起来向阿尔弗雷德道别的时候，习惯性地伸出手，想和他握握手。阿尔弗雷德猛地站起来，用力抓住亚瑟的手，说：“你明天还会来看我吗，亚瑟？”  
亚瑟张张嘴，没料到他会问这样的问题。阿尔弗雷德见他没回答，于是微微低着脑袋，说：“我很喜欢和你聊天……如果你不来，我会觉得很寂寞的。”  
他的兔耳朵明明只是一个虚假的人工头饰，却让亚瑟产生了它们都耷拉了下来的错觉，亚瑟张着嘴，挣扎了好一会儿，终于故作困扰地说：“……真拿你没办法，我还会来的。”  
“真的吗？”阿尔弗雷德立刻抬起头，朝他露出笑容，“我会等你的！”  
亚瑟微微红了脸，朝他点点头。他慢慢地抽回手，阿尔弗雷德看上去很舍不得放开他的手，这让亚瑟的抽离也显得更加拖泥带水。但他最后还是朝阿尔弗雷德点点头，抱着他的外套和公文包走了出去。  
他走到吧台附近，敲了敲吧台，让酒保把安德森叫来。不一会儿，安德森便笑着从酒柜后面绕过来，亚瑟朝他勾勾手指，示意他靠得更近些。  
“说实话，”亚瑟犹豫了一会儿，他的脸不由自主地红起来，“很——很不错。如果再听话一点就更好了，我可以给八分。”  
“真的吗？”安德森有些惊讶地说，“您很少打这么高的分。”  
“我知道。”亚瑟的脸更红了一些，但他立刻又说，“对了，千万别让他给客人按摩，千万不要。”  
安德森疑惑地看着他，但亚瑟只是摆摆手，手指敲了敲吧台，说：“没什么更多了，这个男孩完全可以留下来在这工作，他会变成明星的。我先走了。”  
安德森绕出吧台，说：“当然，欢迎您下次再来。我送您出去吧。”  
亚瑟点点头，重新系上领带，跟着安德森走了出去。

钢笔的笔尖落在纸张上都会被震得拖出一条痕迹，亚瑟再也忍无可忍，抬起头瞪着美国，压低声音对他咬牙切齿：“不要再抖腿了，你这个多动症！”  
美国抱着双臂，毫不在意地打了个哈欠，这才扫了亚瑟一眼。亚瑟见他的态度如此，心里更加怒气升腾，手用力拍了美国的大腿一下，这让美国惨叫一声，差点从椅子上跳起来。正在发言的本田立刻停下话头，询问式地看了他一眼，让美国竖起手掌，朝他扯扯嘴角，示意一切正常。  
等本田继续发言，美国才怒气冲冲地看着亚瑟，但亚瑟就撇过脑袋，假装没注意到他的视线。  
会议一结束，亚瑟就开始迅速收拾自己的文件，他知道自己必须跑快些，避免美国拽住他。但他没料到的是，他才刚把文件塞进公文包，美国就直接拉住他的胳膊，说：“你刚才也太过分了，英国！”  
亚瑟瞥了他一眼，嘟囔着说：“那是你有错在先。”  
美国撇撇嘴：“那你也不用拍我的大腿吧？真的很疼。”  
他撇嘴的样子在那么一瞬间，让亚瑟猛地回想起阿尔弗雷德，那个戴着假的兔子耳朵的兔男孩，撇着嘴抱怨亚瑟像个色大叔一样摸自己的兔尾巴。而这样的联想让亚瑟猛地起了鸡皮疙瘩，脸上也很快一阵发烫。  
“我还有事，先走了。”他说，一边甩开美国的手，匆匆往外走。  
“等等！”美国喊道，他站起身，这让亚瑟加快了步伐，但奇怪的是，美国没有很快追上来。亚瑟回头去看，发现美国慢慢地走出会议室，他走得并不快，而这在一向横冲直撞的美国身上显得有些反常。  
但亚瑟没有细想，他路过走廊上还在讨论的国家们，快步地走下楼梯，朝大门走去。  
他本应该直接回酒店的，回去洗澡，然后舒服地坐在桌子前解决会议的总结工作。事实上，亚瑟已经走到了公交车站，他的手插在西装外套里，低着头等待，但他总是会想起阿尔弗雷德，低垂着眼帘说，如果亚瑟不来他会很寂寞。而这让亚瑟心里泛起了一阵莫名其妙的罪恶感——即使他一遍又一遍地告诉自己，那应该只是阿尔弗雷德的营业策略，那些在意亚瑟的话语和表情都只是伪装——可爱的“兔男孩”只是一种假装，他不应该被这样的营业手段影响。  
公交车到站了，亚瑟迈出一步，却又退了回去。他抬起手，看了看手表，最后还是抓抓头发，离开了公交车站。

亚瑟再一次被粉色的灯光包围，他站在房间里，朝阿尔弗雷德露出一个有些不好意思的笑容来。  
“你真的又来了！”阿尔弗雷德拉着他的手，牵着他坐到沙发上。美国人咧开嘴笑了，看上去真的非常欣喜，“我真的很高兴。”  
“绅士不会食言。”亚瑟这么回答他，一边把他的领带解开。阿尔弗雷德接过他的领带，放到一边去，但亚瑟又接着说：“不过我今天还有些工作得做，所以不能待很久。”  
“噢。”阿尔弗雷德有些低落地说，而这让亚瑟忽然有些于心不忍，但好在阿尔弗雷德马上又抬起头来，笑着说：“那我们可得好好利用这段时间。”  
他眨着眼睛，让亚瑟的脸很快地红了一下，他察觉到阿尔弗雷德的脸上也闪过一抹红色，但这个兔男孩说出的话却完全不像那么一回事。“我想到了，”阿尔弗雷德忽然说，他的蓝眼睛闪着光，“我可以给你提供一点特殊服务——我可以揉你的胸十分钟。”  
亚瑟一时没反应过来，阿尔弗雷德略显得意的表情几乎让亚瑟以为自己才是有问题的那个人。他张张嘴，好一会儿才说：“什么？”  
阿尔弗雷德皱皱眉，但还是又重复了一遍：“我说，我可以揉你的胸十分钟。”  
“为什么是揉我的？”亚瑟仍然很惊讶，“这服务反了吧？”  
“没反，我不想被你揉嘛，”阿尔弗雷德说，他理所当然说着任性妄为的话，让亚瑟更加古怪地看着他，但阿尔弗雷德直接伸手把亚瑟拽过来，“好啦，亚瑟先生，过来吧。”  
“我不需要——”亚瑟挣扎起来，但阿尔弗雷德的力气就像美国一样可怕，他把亚瑟拽到自己腿上坐着，背对着他。亚瑟愈发有些慌乱，推搡着他的胳膊，阿尔弗雷德就抓住亚瑟的手腕，在亚瑟反应过来之前，阿尔弗雷德用他的领带把亚瑟的手腕捆在一起。亚瑟双手被捆，惊讶极了，急忙就想回头去看阿尔弗雷德，但阿尔弗雷德搂着他的腰，用脸蹭了蹭他的脸。  
“别、阿尔弗雷德！”亚瑟急匆匆地说，“你不需要这么做。”  
阿尔弗雷德蹭着亚瑟的脸，一边说：“可我想这么做，我想让你放松些。你不喜欢我这么做吗？”  
也亏他能在用领带绑着亚瑟双手，胳膊还箍着亚瑟的肚子时说出这种话来，亚瑟觉得自己的后背都有些渗出汗来，一边支支吾吾：“也不是很讨厌，只是——哇！”  
亚瑟忍不住喊出声来，因为阿尔弗雷德忽然亲了他的脖颈一下，这让亚瑟愈发紧张起来。  
“露西她们没有这么亲过你吗？”阿尔弗雷德眨着眼睛问，而亚瑟总觉得他是故意的。亚瑟的脸红了起来，好一会儿才说：“也不是没有，但不是这种意味的……”  
“什么意味？”阿尔弗雷德问，这下亚瑟百分百肯定，阿尔弗雷德绝对是在装无辜。他的手划过亚瑟的腹部，摸到亚瑟的胸前，手掌隔着亚瑟的西装衬衫开始摩挲。亚瑟咽了口唾沫，阿尔弗雷德的手心很烫，手又比亚瑟的手大些，亚瑟还坐在他的腿上——屁股下就是阿尔弗雷德的皮革热裤和丝袜，真够离谱。  
“你真的不用……”亚瑟的脸上越来越烫，阿尔弗雷德的手圈着他的胸口，轻轻地揉捏起来。这感觉很怪异，说不上舒服，但也并没有那么讨人厌。这古怪的感觉让亚瑟又挣扎了一下，但他的手已经被绑住，连去摁传呼铃都够不着。阿尔弗雷德的脸贴着他的脸，亚瑟可以感觉到他的眼镜镜架抵着自己的太阳穴，这让亚瑟的脑袋更加有些难以运转。  
“这是我的工作，亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德的身上也在发烫，亚瑟感觉得到，“你只需要放松，交给我就行。”  
亚瑟抿紧嘴，阿尔弗雷德揉捏着他的胸口，尽管他似乎在尽量放轻力气，但还是有些用力到让亚瑟微微皱起眉来。亚瑟呼出一口气，说：“听着，阿尔弗雷德……如果你是在锻炼你的业务能力，那我可以给你一点建议。”  
“我听着呢，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德回答。于是亚瑟说：“再收起一点力气来……以及，你的手抖得很厉害。”  
他用手肘敲了敲阿尔弗雷德的胳膊，这让阿尔弗雷德有些不满地蹭了蹭他的耳朵。  
“我这是第一次嘛。”阿尔弗雷德说，“还不是很熟练。”  
亚瑟觉得自己的胸口很快地紧了一下，忍不住笑了。阿尔弗雷德见他笑起来，像是以为他在嘲笑自己，撇起嘴来，竟然解开了亚瑟西裤的皮带扣。亚瑟吓了一跳，笑容立刻收了起来，几乎后背都僵住了。  
“阿尔弗雷德，”他犹豫地开口，“这个店里是不允许——你知道吧？”  
“嗯？你是指什么？”阿尔弗雷德说，他的手伸进亚瑟的裤子，让亚瑟吓得几乎原地跳起来，差点想揍他一拳，但阿尔弗雷德只是摸索着，把亚瑟衬衫底部的固定夹打开了，然后把亚瑟的衬衫拽出他的裤子。亚瑟忽然意识到他打算做什么，吓得蹬起腿来：“阿尔弗雷德！”  
“嘘，嘘，”阿尔弗雷德听上去也紧张了起来，他一边说一边把亚瑟搂在怀里，“别担心……我没打算做什么很不好的事。”  
亚瑟喘着气，咽着唾沫说：“你看上去完全就有这个打算。”  
阿尔弗雷德解开亚瑟衬衫下摆的两个纽扣，手就探进他的衬衫下摆，直接顺着他的肋骨摸到了他的胸前，直接的皮肤接触让亚瑟打了个颤，但阿尔弗雷德一点停下来的意思也没有，他轻轻揉捏着亚瑟的胸，一边啧啧舌头：“你摸上去好瘦，是因为英国菜都不怎么好吃吗？”  
“不许——这么说，”亚瑟喘着气说，“那是你、你身上，呃，肉太多了。”  
阿尔弗雷德不太高兴地掐了掐亚瑟的胸口，让亚瑟抖了一下，但他发烫的手心仍然没停下揉捏的动作，他手心的汗让亚瑟觉得自己的胸前也变得湿热，粉色的灯光让他的视线更加有些摇晃，亚瑟又开始微微挣扎，阿尔弗雷德把他用力摁在自己怀里，他的手磨蹭过亚瑟的胸尖，让亚瑟的脑袋忽然有些发晕。  
阿尔弗雷德的手离开了亚瑟的胸口，反而顺着亚瑟的腹部往下，摸进了他的裤子里。亚瑟喘着气，他意识到自己应该阻止阿尔弗雷德，但他却不确定阿尔弗雷德能不能停下来——更重要的是，他自己能不能停下来。  
他们不应该在店里做这样的事，但阿尔弗雷德的手指圈住他的关键部位时，还是让亚瑟重重地喘了口气。他微微弓起背来，阿尔弗雷德把他搂得更紧些，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，然后手上缓缓动作起来。阿尔弗雷德的手微微发着抖，亚瑟几乎可以察觉到他的紧张——而且他的技巧也并不怎么样，但他的手心那么烫，虽然收着力道但还是有些用力，以及他紧紧贴着亚瑟的脊背，竟让亚瑟觉得很舒服，忍不住浑身颤抖起来。但他还是紧紧地抿着嘴唇，没有发出声音。  
阿尔弗雷德揉搓的力气越来越大，速度也加快了，这让亚瑟泄出了一些声音，阿尔弗雷德的呼吸喷洒在他的耳边，让他的耳朵更加发烫，或者说亚瑟几乎浑身都在发烫。  
“阿、阿尔弗雷德……”他挣扎着说，又咬紧牙齿，阿尔弗雷德凑到他脸边，等待他说话。亚瑟喘着气，断断续续地说：“别、别弄脏……我的裤子……”  
阿尔弗雷德没有回答，亚瑟的腰又酸又软，声音逐渐从他嘴边泄露出来，阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇始终贴着他的脖颈，亚瑟最终在阿尔弗雷德手里释放出来的时候，幸好外面的音乐足够大声，盖住了亚瑟的声音。他几乎全身脱力，连指尖都觉得轻飘飘的，只能靠在阿尔弗雷德怀里，视线里全是灯光模糊的粉色。阿尔弗雷德把手从他的裤子里抽出来，用纸擦干净自己的手。  
亚瑟咽了口唾沫，阿尔弗雷德就解开了捆着他双手的领带。在这时，亚瑟才忽然觉得羞愧难当，他伸出手捂着自己的脸，他们在沉默里坐了一会儿，亚瑟仍然靠在阿尔弗雷德的怀里，等他呼吸平息一些，他才缓缓地说：“你的小费没有了。不仅如此，如果安德森知道了，你一定会被扫地出门，然后流落街头。”  
“不要啊。”阿尔弗雷德嘟囔着说，一边飞快地亲了亚瑟的脸颊一下，“不要告诉安德森，拜托了，亚瑟。就当作是我们的秘密，这样不好吗？”  
亚瑟移开捂着脸的手，瞪着他：“当然——不好！我完全搞不懂你是怎么想的，我甚至警告过你，也说过我不需要——”  
阿尔弗雷德撅起嘴来：“可你不是觉得很舒服吗？”  
亚瑟张张嘴，半天说不出一句话来，于是伸手捏住阿尔弗雷德的嘴，恶狠狠地说：“但我没有同意！”  
阿尔弗雷德被亚瑟捏着嘴，只能发出唔唔的声音，亚瑟就又松手了。阿尔弗雷德的脸上很快地泛红，他张开嘴，好一会儿才说：“我也……我也不知道我怎么了。”  
他摸了摸自己的鼻子，而亚瑟想到这只手刚才还在自己的裤子里，就觉得快要背过气去了。亚瑟站起身来，裤子拉下一些，用衬衫固定夹重新夹住衬衫，飞快地拉上了裤子的拉链，重新系好皮带。他觉得自己脸上的热度仍然没有消去，微微转过身时，亚瑟注意到阿尔弗雷德也出汗了，他裸露在外的胳膊蒙着一层薄汗，肩膀看上去正在发红。阿尔弗雷德伸出手，抓着亚瑟的手腕，说：“不要告诉安德森，好吗？”  
他慢慢地眨着眼睛，而这让亚瑟没办法冲他发脾气。亚瑟清了清嗓子，坐到他旁边的沙发上。  
“……好吧。”亚瑟叹了口气，他飞快地看向阿尔弗雷德，“但你也要答应我，这件事也不能告诉别人。”  
阿尔弗雷德看上去松了口气，他立刻笑起来，说：“没问题。”  
亚瑟有些头疼地抓抓头发，他向后躺在沙发靠背上，阿尔弗雷德就又凑过来，靠在他身上。像是难以控制自己似的，亚瑟竟还是伸出手来，把阿尔弗雷德搂在怀里。他伸手拍着阿尔弗雷德的脑袋，手指摩挲着那双毛绒兔耳朵，心里乱糟糟的。他伸出手，用力拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的大腿，让阿尔弗雷德几乎喊出了声。  
“下次别这么干了。”他说。阿尔弗雷德揉着腿，嘟囔了几声。  
在他离开时，亚瑟又从钱包里抽出几张美钞。但阿尔弗雷德只是有些坐立不安，他说：“我不能收。”  
亚瑟安慰他说：“试用期也没关系，阿尔弗雷德。安德森同意了你可以收小费。”  
“但我破坏了规矩。”阿尔弗雷德看上去很不好意思，他抓了抓自己的脸，“所以你收回小费吧，就当是保密费，好吗？”  
亚瑟看着他，把目光移回美钞时脸上又红了一些。他咳嗽一声，还是抽出两张递给阿尔弗雷德。  
“保密费收一部分就行。”他撇着脸，故意不去看阿尔弗雷德，“毕竟我也有点责任。”  
他说完，把美钞放到阿尔弗雷德的穿着丝袜的腿上，站起身来朝门口走去。他的手搭上门把手，又转过来，有些犹豫地对阿尔弗雷德说：“……再见，阿尔弗雷德。”  
阿尔弗雷德坐在原地，似乎也在思考什么。他朝亚瑟弯弯嘴角，很快地说：“再见，亚瑟。”  
亚瑟点点头，打开门，慢慢地走了出去。

弗朗西斯拉着行李箱小跑进电梯，亚瑟嫌他太慢，朝他啧舌，摁下关闭电梯门的按钮。弗朗西斯喘了口气，拉了拉自己的风衣，这才看向亚瑟。他有些疑惑地看着亚瑟空空如也的双手，说：“你的行李呢？”  
“我还不回去。”亚瑟头也不回地说，“我只是下去续房，明天才回去。”  
弗朗西斯有些惊讶地眨着眼睛：“是吗？我还以为你打算跟我一起去机场了。”  
“嗯哼，事实就是，我不会。”亚瑟说，他拉了拉自己的外套，整理着自己的领口。弗朗西斯盯着他看了一会儿，忽然露出了一个揶揄的笑容。亚瑟注意到了，他瞥了弗朗西斯一眼，打算无视他，但弗朗西斯的眼神不停飘向他，笑容也越来越怪异。亚瑟忍无可忍，瞪了他一眼：“你笑什么？”  
“没什么。”弗朗西斯憋着笑说。电梯到了底层，他们一起走出电梯，亚瑟始终瞪着他：“到底有什么好笑的？”  
弗朗西斯呼了口气，他拉着行李箱，走到前台，开始办理手续。亚瑟紧紧地跟着他，弗朗西斯把钥匙递还给服务员时，转过身，手指在空中转了个圈，指了指自己的脖颈。  
“如果你上司知道你留在这儿，是为了处理你的风流韵事，会不会立刻给你打夺命连环电话？”弗朗西斯故意拖长了自己的声音，这让他听上去更加具有调侃意味，“我知道，亚瑟；你这两天开完会立刻就跑得没影，那兔女郎一定很有魅力。”  
亚瑟愣了一会儿，在前台服务员都忍不住轻声笑起来时猛地捂住自己的脖颈，脸涨得通红。弗朗西斯朝服务员抛了个媚眼，这才拉起行李箱，像唱歌似的说：“捂错了，小少爷——是另一边。祝你玩得愉快！”  
他笑着走出了旋转门，而亚瑟用力瞪着他的背影，直到法国人消失在自己的视线里。

亚瑟坐在餐馆里，撑着脸，看着自己面前的土豆条和羊排。美国的餐点份量总是多得可怕，亚瑟实在有些怀疑自己是否能吃完这一整盘的肉。他一边把羊排切成小块，一边想，弗朗西斯到底是怎么知道他最近几天都去“兔尾巴”的？但他又想到，安德森本来就是弗朗西斯的熟人，也许是安德森告诉他的。  
虽然如此，安德森不太像会透露客人隐私的类型。亚瑟沉思着，把一小块羊排送到嘴里，忽然他眼前投下一片阴影，有人坐到了他对面。亚瑟抬起头，惊讶得几乎忘记了咀嚼——美国坐在他对面，朝服务员笑了笑，一边点了一大堆听上去就份量惊人的餐点，一边递还手里的菜单。  
直到服务员走开，亚瑟才记起来继续嚼他嘴里的肉。他朝美国皱眉：“你怎么在这？”  
“法国说你还没走。”美国把胳膊放到桌子上，耸耸肩，“你不是打算在我家做什么坏事吧？作为正义的一方，我觉得有必要注意你这个邪恶势力的行踪。”  
亚瑟瞪着他，戳着盘子里的土豆条，说：“你说谁是邪恶势力？我明天就会回去了，不用你操心。”  
美国应了一声，他撑着脸，撇过脑袋去看落地窗外的街道，忽然说：“你脖子上有——”  
“我知道。”亚瑟打断他，“但我不想穿高领的衣服，所以就这样打住吧，好吗？”  
美国没说话，只是仍然盯着窗外，他们沉默了一会儿，直到美国又说：“你真的很喜欢去那些古怪的酒吧，是不是？”  
亚瑟呼出一口气，耐着性子说：“那是正常的成年人爱好。”  
“你为了这个爱好多留了一天。”美国说，他不再看窗外了，而是把视线移回亚瑟，“而你却不来陪我打游戏。你和我约好了的！”  
亚瑟张张嘴，他忽然反应过来——这事的确被他彻底忘记了。但亚瑟还是梗着脖子说：“这、这不怪我，是你自己没有提起这件事来。”  
“那是因为你每次散会跑得比兔子还快！”美国抱怨道，这让亚瑟有些心虚，他移开视线，说：“……下次吧，下次我会去的。”  
美国盯着他看了一会儿，忽然说：“那里真的有那么有趣吗？你带我去看看，怎么样？”  
“什么？当然不行！”亚瑟立刻抬起头来，他的反应似乎有些激烈，让美国都吓了一跳。但亚瑟又弯弯嘴角，说：“……你不会喜欢那里的，美国。你向来不喜欢那种地方。”  
他又吃了一点羊排，但总觉得已经吃不下了。美国没有再说什么，只是看亚瑟吃不下，就把他吃剩的羊排拉过去，顺便解决掉了。

亚瑟再一次走进“兔尾巴”的时候，酒保鲍勃告诉他，阿尔弗雷德刚到没一会儿，正在后面准备。亚瑟应了一声，绕到后面去找他。他穿过后部的走廊，几个他认识的女郎朝他打招呼，亚瑟朝她们弯弯嘴角，走到男更衣室前，敲了敲门。  
“进来吧。”阿尔弗雷德的声音从门板后传来，亚瑟扭开门把手，推开门。阿尔弗雷德刚好脱了上衣，似乎准备把马甲套上，在看见进来的是他时吓了一跳，甚至下意识地伸手遮了一下自己的胸口。  
“——亚瑟！”他惊讶地说，脸上飞快地红了起来，“你怎么会在这？”  
亚瑟瞥到他的胸口，看到他的胸侧都有些马甲勒出的红印，也急忙移开眼睛，说：“呃，我是——呃。”  
亚瑟站在原地，摸了摸自己的后颈。他本来是想来向阿尔弗雷德道别的，但此时却有些说不出口，只能清清嗓子，转过身去，说：“你先把衣服换好吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德在他背后应了一声，亚瑟抱着双臂，低头看着地面，等待着他。背后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，直到阿尔弗雷德说：“好啦。”亚瑟才转过身去看他。  
阿尔弗雷德站在原地，虽然还没有戴上兔耳朵，但已经换上了那套兔男孩的服装。亚瑟发现他的嘴有些泛红，仔细看了看，上面似乎残留了一些化妆品。亚瑟惊讶地说：“你涂口红了？”  
阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼睛，他的脸上更红了，急忙用手背蹭了蹭自己的嘴：“是丽贝卡涂的，她就是开个玩笑，我可能没擦干净。”  
亚瑟掏出他的手帕，走过去抓着阿尔弗雷德的手，擦拭着他手背上的口红。阿尔弗雷德张张嘴，看着他，半天才说：“你是想和我说什么吗？等会儿去房间里说不就好了？”  
亚瑟犹豫了一会儿，把手帕收回去，说：“呃，我是……我是来向你道别的，阿尔弗雷德。我明天就得回英国了。”  
阿尔弗雷德看着他，眼帘慢慢垂下去，他看上去是真的在难过，反而让亚瑟心里也紧揪起来，下意识地想去安慰他：“但我还会再回来的，也许再过……呃，我不知道……”  
亚瑟抿着嘴，没有再说什么。他们沉默地站了一会儿，最后是阿尔弗雷德打破了沉默，他笑了起来，说：“没关系！但既然你要回去了，为了纪念你在纽约度过的时光，我们今晚一定要好好玩玩。”  
他朝亚瑟眨眨眼睛，亚瑟看着他，也忍不住弯起嘴角来。

阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟站在酒吧的二楼，阿尔弗雷德手里拿着一罐汽水，胳膊搭在栏杆上，看着下面舞动的人群。在嘈杂的音乐和人群的声音中，他们稍微交谈了一会儿，露西走过来亲了亲亚瑟的脸颊，还有几个之前和亚瑟关系不错的兔女郎、舞者和顾客也会走过来和亚瑟打招呼。  
“你人缘真不错。”阿尔弗雷德眯着眼睛，对亚瑟说。亚瑟把啤酒瓶凑到嘴边，说：“那是因为我懂得礼貌待人，你也应该学着点。”  
阿尔弗雷德看他晃着脑袋，似乎有些好笑，但他很快皱起眉来，一边嘶嘶吸气。亚瑟见他反应奇怪，问：“怎么了？”  
“……是高跟鞋。”阿尔弗雷德皱着眉说，他弯着腰，把那双红色的高跟鞋脱下来，“我从来没穿过这东西！它把我的脚后跟都磨破了。”  
亚瑟张张嘴，说：“难怪你刚才走路有些慢。”  
阿尔弗雷德抓着头发，把高跟鞋放到一边，只穿着丝袜站在地上，说：“是啊，真不知道女孩们是怎么穿着这样的鞋子跳舞的。对我来说穿着走路已经是折磨了，一开始我还总是会崴脚摔跤。”  
“可以想象。”亚瑟忍不住笑起来，他又喝了一口啤酒，忽然听见阿尔弗雷德说了什么，但因为音乐声而听不太清。他凑得离阿尔弗雷德更近一些，一边提高些音量：“你说什么？”  
“我说！”阿尔弗雷德忽然贴着他的耳朵大声说话，吓得亚瑟又离他远了些，“我说，你有时候让我感觉很怪。”  
亚瑟朝他挑挑眉，也把胳膊搭在栏杆上。现在他们靠得足够近了，阿尔弗雷德裸露的手臂紧紧贴着亚瑟，他身上的热度也几乎隔着衬衫传到亚瑟的手臂。“好的怪，还是坏的？”亚瑟问他，阿尔弗雷德盯着他看了好一会儿，忽然笑了。  
“说不上好还是坏。”他说，“你有时候让我觉得，不像个人类。”  
亚瑟盯着他看了一会儿，手里的啤酒瓶晃了晃。他摸着自己的食指，说：“你会这么感觉吗？”  
“安德森说你每次出现都不会怎么改变样貌。”阿尔弗雷德凑近亚瑟，在音乐的声浪中对他说，“而我总有种感觉，时间在你身上仿佛不会起任何效用。”  
亚瑟耸耸肩，晃着脑袋说：“行吧。你可以理解成为，我比一般人的时间要多很多，也长很多。”  
他坦率的承认让阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶，但阿尔弗雷德接受事实的速度也很快。他手里的汽水罐和亚瑟的啤酒瓶碰了碰，然后阿尔弗雷德说：“我们应该去跳舞。”  
他拿过亚瑟手里的啤酒瓶，把它和自己的汽水一起放到桌子上。亚瑟喝了不少啤酒，脑袋有些发晕，笑着挡开阿尔弗雷德的手：“我不去。”  
“别这样说。走吧，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德一只手拎着高跟鞋，另一只手拽着亚瑟的手。亚瑟有些磕绊地跟着他走了几步，下了楼梯，到舞池里去。阿尔弗雷德把高跟鞋的鞋带栓在一起，挂在自己的脖颈上，来拉亚瑟的手。他们在舞池里随便跳了会儿舞——天知道发生了什么！亚瑟的脑袋一直晕乎乎的，音乐充斥了他的耳朵，舞池里闪烁的彩色灯光让他忍不住笑出声来，他的手搭在阿尔弗雷德的腰上，手指能摸到毛茸茸的兔尾巴，那人造的假兔毛搔得他的指缝和胸口都有些发痒。  
谁知道发生了什么，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟晃到了酒吧的角落里，就在一个沙发边，亚瑟倒在沙发上，眼里的世界仍然有些打转。阿尔弗雷德把高跟鞋扔在地上，一条腿的膝盖压在沙发上，俯下身来亲吻他。亚瑟感觉到了嘴上的触感，他微微张开嘴，接住了那个带着点碳酸汽水气味的吻，阿尔弗雷德其实不怎么会亲吻人，亚瑟伸出手去摁住他的后脑勺，把主导权从他那里抢过来。  
亚瑟松开阿尔弗雷德的嘴，阿尔弗雷德就咬了咬亚瑟的下唇，一边去亲吻他的嘴角、他的鼻梁。亚瑟听见阿尔弗雷德轻声嘟囔着什么，虽然周围仍然充斥着声响，但亚瑟还是听见了。阿尔弗雷德说：“不要忘记我，亚瑟。我知道对于你无尽的时间来说，我只是很短的一瞬间——但答应我，你不会忘记我。”  
兔男孩眨着他的眼睛，亚瑟看见他的睫毛闪着亮光，他再次亲吻亚瑟时，湿漉漉的睫毛扫过亚瑟的脸，他的吻像是要带起一阵燃烧的热浪，但他的眼睛却掉出微凉的眼泪来。亚瑟抓着他的领结，让他离自己更近些。  
“我不会忘记你的。”亚瑟贴着他的嘴轻声说，“我不会忘记你，阿尔弗雷德……当然，这是为了我自己。”  
阿尔弗雷德破涕而笑，他最后匆匆地在亚瑟的额头上印上一个吻，从亚瑟身边离开，提起他的高跟鞋，消失在了酒吧的人群里。亚瑟躺在沙发上，喘着气，衣衫不整且额头渗汗。他躺了好一会儿，才慢慢地坐起身来，整理好他的衣服，往酒吧外走去。  
亚瑟缓缓地走在街道上，他的脑袋仍然有些昏沉，嘴里还残留着汽水和啤酒的气味，路灯把他的影子拉得很长。亚瑟知道，他也许再也不会见到阿尔弗雷德了。  
他路过了好几个公交车站，一直从喧闹的商业街，走到没什么人经过的街道。等他抬起头来时，他发现自己站在美国的家门口。  
亚瑟拉了拉自己的外套，走上台阶，抬手敲了敲门。没有人回应，而亚瑟不知道美国把备用钥匙放在了哪里，也没有心思去找。他坐在台阶上，脑袋靠着栏杆，伸直腿等待着。夜风有些冷，于是亚瑟又把腿缩起来，抱住自己的膝盖，让自己可以稍微暖和一点，即使亚瑟的身上仍然发着热，夜风也没有让他脸上的温度冷却下来。  
亚瑟等了好一会儿，终于看见美国慢慢地沿着街道走过来，走进前院里。他左手抱着一个纸袋，里面堆满了他从超市买来的水果和一些零食，亚瑟还看见了一盒麦片。他的另一只手拎着一个有些大的方形纸袋。在看见他坐在自己家门口时，美国有些惊讶，他快步走过来，说：“英国？你怎么在这——”  
他还没说完，亚瑟就扶着栏杆站起身来，跌跌撞撞地朝他走去，几乎是撞进了他怀里。美国吓了一跳，他原本抱着的从超市购物纸袋掉在地上，几个苹果从里面滚了出来。  
“英国……？”他低声问，亚瑟伸出手，搂住他的腰，额头抵着他的胸口。美国什么也没说，他松开手里的纸袋，任由它掉在地上，让他的两只手都得以空缺。美国伸出手，他的手心很烫，两只手都搂着亚瑟的脊背，让他与自己贴得更近些。  
“怎么了吗？”他轻声问，亚瑟只是撇过脸，瞥见那个掉在地上的方形纸袋，透过领居家院子里的灯光和依稀的月光，亚瑟能看到里面装着一些黑色的衣服，一个毛绒兔耳朵头饰，和一双鞋带栓在一起的红色高跟鞋。  
亚瑟抬起头，他朝阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，轻声说：“让我留宿一晚上吧，好吗？”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> ………………对不起大家！！！  
> 这、这、这真的就是，我的个人喜好而已，我在反思（躺）  
> 谢谢大家看到这，希望没有辣到你们（）  
> 以及，英其实早就注意到兔男孩就是米了，所以才随他乱来（？），里面稍微有几处很轻微的暗示，不知道大家有没有看出来（）  
> 总之就是个非常奇怪的故事，但是能写女装米（攻）我已经爽到了，呜呜呜呜  
> 还要感谢螺螺老师，（假装）可爱撒娇米真是天下第一啊！  
> 再次感谢！


End file.
